second_renaissancefandomcom-20200215-history
A State of Merit
A State of Merit, is the 2039 magnum opus of American sociologist Brandon Tran. It created a profound shift in conservative politics, and formed the political manifesto of many post-flood policies that would define the early identity Conservative Party of the United States. Eventually, its ideals out of many others had gradually helped and defined the rise of Neo-Jeffersonianism. Tran believed in limited regulations within business to help them expand employment, and argued that new automation technologies made the city preeminent over the state and nation-government by allowing solutions to problems to be rapidly tested and disseminated through society. Tran's aims in State of Merit Tran was a long time critic of many contemporary democratic institutions. He wrote that the current democratic system of the United states had devolved into a ‘popularity contest’ that can easily sway the masses to vote on whoever is more “good-looking, more confident, or already popular” the person is rather than how good a person are at his/her job. With multiple parties comes division with each side vying for control. He argued that each person of their own respective parties would identify and exaggerate many problems at hand to “forward their own agendas” and gather votes. And if such person loses an election, citizens of their party would cause violence within the streets costing lives and property damage in millions of dollars, citing the aftermath of the 2016 and the 2024 election. He argues that many current parts about democracy, specifically elections, promotes violent tendencies of citizens. He compares national/state elections to a game of sports; where two or more teams root for each other, if the game is hyped up enough and one side wins, the other losing side riots. (But he does accept this was what things were and what he should work with). Summary of the State of Merit 'Part I: Introduction' The first part of A State of Merit attempts to analyze the causes of the Great Reset and predicts the breakdown of the economic model established under the Price administration. Tran supports the argument that the Great Reset was the inevitable result of the consolidation of power in the hands of a few major corporations, and even argues that the Progressives were right to carry out a new era of Trust Busting. He goes on to argue that the decision to nationalize larges segments of the economy was where the Price coalition went too far, and that it would inevitably lead to an economy that would be too inflexible to adapt to new technologies and social conditions. 'Part II: Definitions and ideas' Tran advocates for the establishment of a purely meritorious system, devoid of human meddling and bias, which he argued was more achievable now with advanced automation technologies. He puts for the notion that automation has made it possible to distribute economic power more uniformly than at any point in human history, and that the government should support this effort with policies designed to encourage small businesses that can use new automation solutions to manage the workforce in a decentralized fashion . And systems of smaller entities where it bases you on if you “work smart, not hard” whilst in line with laws and regulations. He believes that the more efficient and more resourceful you work, the more you should be rewarded (although it doesn’t mean that those who work hard wouldn’t get rewarded at all). 'Part III: The inevitability of patronage' 'Part IV: The essential need of meritocracy' Category:Literature